Love can last a lifetime
by Reborn Angel 101
Summary: Bella is a lonely queen who has been ruling the volturi as their only leader after the battle that had caused her to lose her beloved soul mate and brothers in. While taking a trip outside the castle to attend to some human matters she stumbles across a human that looks exactly like her mate she lost decades ago. follow Bella as she gets to know this man that intrigues her so much


**Hey everyone! this is my first story that i will be publishing on fanfiction and im really having a awesome time writing this story "love can last a lifetime" so far. i hope you will all enjoy this story as much as i am writing it.**

Full summary..

Bella is a lonely queen who has spent many centuries ruling the volturi as the only leader after the war between the romans that had caused her to lose her beloved soul mate and brothers in. When taking a trip outside the castle to attend to some human matters she stumbles across a human that looks exactly like her mate that she had lost all those years ago. Follow Bella as she gets to know this man that has so much in common with her mate. Bella seems to believe that fate might have given her a second chance at love.

.  
HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER.

**BPOV**

I have spent the last three hundred years as ruler of the volturi and their ony queen. Three hundred years since i lost my beloved brothers Aro, Cauis, Marcus and my soul mate Jasper in the terrible battle between the romans and Volturi and cost many lives. Three hundred years since i have become a shell, always wanting to end my miserable life and join my mate in the afterlife but i couldn't, knowing that my mate and brothers would want someone to look after the volturi that they had spent thousands of years building up to what it has become now. I hide behind a mask that shows authority, wisdom, leadership and fierceness but deep inside i feel lonely, weak and viable. I have this constant ache where my heart used to beat that is just a reminder of what i lost in my life.

I can still remember my change and how i met Jasper as if it were yesterday that all those events happened.

I was the youngest in the Volturi out of my three brothers which lead them to always be more protective over me. I was always left at home with my mother whenever my brothers were invited to go to party's and functions. I used to beg them to let me go with them but they always said no stating that it was far to dangerous. My life changed forever when my brothers were invited to a work function and wouldn't be home until late. I waited until late into the night waiting for them to come home. By midnight my mother said i should head off to bed and that maybe they were staying over at a friend's house but i couldn't help notice as my mothers eyes also held deep worry. In my heart i knew something wasnt right, i just prayed to god that my brothers would be alright.

Weeks had gone by since the disappearance of my brothers, no one had heard a word from them since the function they had to attend to a work. they last thing someone had heard from my brothers was that they were going to walk home and take a short cut through the alley way. That was the last anyone had heard from them.

i always sat on the front porch steps every night hoping and praying that my brothers would somehow just come home. i spent every night crying my eyes out over the loss of my brothers but i still wouldnt give up hope that somehow my brothers are still alive out there.

I hated to see the hope in my mothers eyes slowly leaving, only to be replaced with depression. I tried to be there for her as much as possible but after losing my father the year before and now my brothers, i think she's finally given up on life.

A year had passed since my brothers disappearance and have long been presumed dead. My mother had fallen ill a few months ago and has only gotten worse with each passing day. What breaks my heart is that she refuses to get any help from anyone.

A week later my mother died on my 18th birthday leaving me completely alone with no one left in my life. My mothers last words before she passed away was "Mm sorry or not fighting hard enough my baby girl Isabella but some things just can't be overcome. you might have some ups and downs in life but remember to never give up hope and believe in who you are. I love you very much baby girl and i promise to send your love to your father and brothers and that i will always be looking over you from up in heaven"

Attending my mothers funeral a few days later had been truly heartbreakng and i couldn't help the tears that ran down my cheeks upon my loss of my last living family member.

After returning home that day i opened the door and gasped in shock as i saw my three brothers standing there. They had changed somewhat as i could see their features had changed quite a bit but they didn't look a day older from when i last saw them. What shocked me the most was instead of staring at their beautiful blue eyes that we all inherited from our mother i saw sparkling red eyes that screamed danger.

I blinked a few times wondering is something was wrong with my sight. I just couldn't believe that my three brothers are standing right in front of me.

"Aro, Cauis, Marcus. is that really you?" i whispered

"yes baby sis, its us" said Aro

I couldn't stand it any longer as i ran at them full speed and threw my arms around them as i always used to do whenever they returned home. As i touched them i noticed their skin was ice-cold which seemed to remind me of a dead bodies skin temperature.

"What happened brothers, you all look the same as you did before but at the same time you not the same? i asked suddenly very confused.

"We wanted to see you as soon we woke up from our change but something prevented us from doing so" said Marcus

"What do you mean you woke up from your change? and what was that something that prevented you from coming back here? i asked looking at the three of the confused

"Baby girl, the world isn't all as it seems out there. many different creatures and danger lurk in the shadows just waiting for the right opportunity to strike" said Cauis

"We are now part of that world now Bella. we had no choice in the matter but somethings just aint how they meant to be" said Aro

"What could you have possibly have turned into that's so damn bad. You all still look the same to me except for those weird red eyes that you now have. Could you please tell just tell me what happened to you guys that was so bad that you couldn't come back until now" i asked getting quite impatient knowing that they are trying to put whatever they want to say.

"Bella, we are vampires" Marcus exclaimed watching my facial reaction

"well then if you magically become vampires, how did it happen?" i asked while rolling my eyes and watching to see what other stories they will come up with.

"To become a vampire, you need to be bitten by one and have them push their venom inside of you. It takes a total of three days for the change to become complete and they will probably be the most painful experience to have as its like hot lava running throw your veins, burning you inside out. The night we all went to the function its started to become to much for us and it had gotten quite late so we said our goodbyes before taking a short cut through the alleyway to get to home faster but something knocked us against the alley knocking the wind out of us, before we had time to react someone bite down into our necks pumping venom into us to start our change. we woke up three days later all alone, confused and with a painful burn in our throats. It got even more painful when a group of drunken men were coming through the alleyway. I don't know what happened.. one minute we were standing there with that terrible burn in our throats and the next we were draining the blood out of those now lifeless bodies." said Aro looking haunted

"We couldn't come to you because we were newborn vampires which are uncontrollable with thirst, the second a human came within a few metres of us our instincts took over and we attack without thinking. vampires are extremely fast and strong, we don't burn in the sunlight but we sparkle and the only thing that can possibly kill us are fire" said Cauis

"I really don't care what you are, il always love you brothers. I knew deep down in my heart that you were still alive and i chose to live on with that little hope the you were still out there when the police couldn't find any of your bodies" i said before going up and snuggling with my brothers on the couch, just like old times.

"We might have not had a choice Bella but we are giving you one. You can carry on living you life as a mortal or we could change you into a vampire where we can live together for eternity" said Aro

"I want to become one of you. Ive got nothing to lose, you are my only family left and i refuse to lose any of you again" i said as my voice hauled great determination.

"As you wish Isabella, we shall see you in three days time." said my brothers before they each bite down on a different part of my body and pushed their venom in. I welcomed the burning sensation knowing that i would have my three brothers venom running through my veins and that i would get to spend eternity with them.

Once i had woken up from those three days of excruciating pain i had never felt better as i knew this was a new start to my life and i planned to make the best of my immortal existence. My beauty seemed to stun my brothers into silence and i noticed when i looked into the mirror my brown frizzy hair had turned black with a tint of red in it as the naturally curly waves hung nearly all the way down my back to my bum. My face and body had become more defined as i had lost all my baby fat and gained some amazing curves that i knew most women would do anything to get. Instead of getting those blood red eyes that vampires were supposed to get, i still had my mothers beautiful bright blue eyes that could captivate just about anyone.

What i was so relieved about was having skipped my newborn state altogether and never went on a killing spree killing all those innocent humans that crossed our paths. i had extreme control and managed to control my blood lust really well. my brothers and i only hunted from criminals as i wouldn't dream of taking an innocent life.

My brothers had told me that they had been building up an empire to take over from the romans as there was talk going around that the romans planned of letting the world know about the vampire race and start enslaving the humans for there own personally use and my brothers couldn't let that happen. they may have believed that once you become a vampire, you become a monster but they refused to allow innocent humans brought into this world against their own will and enslaved.

My brothers didn't like me around newborn vampires by the empire that they were slowly building so they sent me on a trip around the world that i would always be grateful for. all my human life i longed to travel and see the world and now i finally had the opportunity. i spent 3 years travelling and just taking my time knowing that i have the rest of eternity to get back to my brothers. I used to phone and check up on them every month and find out how they are and their process on their growing empire. apparently everything had been going well and they had quite a few well gifted vampires that would do much help during the battle.

I had found out i was an extremely powerful physical shield that was the colour blue and metal shield. I had come up with a theory that due to my blue shield my eyes remained blue as well. i also had the power of command, i could influence a command and you couldn't help but follow willingly.

I discovered these powers when passing through a small village that seemed to be having some sort of celebration. Curiously got the better of me as i entered the village to see what was going on but what i did find really horrified me. standing on a plate form was a boy and girl that were twins that looked no older then 15 years old that were being beaten and accused of being "the witch twins" as they called them. I couldnt stand seeing them being beaten up like that so i ran up to the stage and grabbed the whip out of this man who seemed to be beating them with it. i turned and looked at the twins that had tears rolling down their cheeks and held each others hands tightly together. Without realising it i had thrown a shield up, blocking anyone from reaching us. I had quickly untied the ropes the were around their neck and feet and watched as they ran into my arms, clinging to me like i was the only person left in their lives and i really knew that feeling to well.

"How about you come away from me, away from here and i shall turn you into something that wouldn't make you breakable, it will make you strong and fast and will enable you to protect yourself. i can turn you into a vampire" i had said to them. the twins whose names i learnt were Jane and Alec agreed right away and willing wanted to be turned.

I grabbed them into my arms and turned around to these terrible village people and commanded that they never hurt another person again and to not even try follow us. When i noticed that they solemnly agreed i realised that i much have found out my other power.

I ran us to the cabin in the forest where i had been staying and set the down on a comfortable double bed and kissed each of their foreheads before gently biting down on each of their necks and pushed as much venom as i could was possible to help speed up the change.

To say my brothers were angry was a understatment. They believed that i couldn't handle two newborns at once and that it was far to dangerous. After i had explained how i had found them and that they would be under my care no matter what, i guess my brothers finally given up on trying to convince me otherwise.

The twins and i got along great together and treated me as their big sister. the twins had very interesting powers as jane could inflict pain onto others that felt exactly what you would feel when you changing into a vampire and alec could cut off all senses of the body leaving you standing there not knowing whats going on around you. my brothers became very excited after hearing that, saying that they would become real handy in the battle.

The twins and i spent another three years travelling the world together until it was time to go back my brothers in our new home volltea where they had finished building our beautiful castle and empire. i really couldn't wait to see my brothers again and see what awaits for us on the other side.

After a long flight to italy i rented a car before the twins and i took off towards our new home.

Arriving at the voltrui castle i was awed by the beauty of it. My brothers really seemed to out do themselves with this one. I opened the double doors where i came to a reception that had a human behind the desk. I walked up to her announcing that Aro, Cauis and Marcus's sister has arrived. I watched as her eyes widened before leading the twins and i down the hall where we came across more double doors that were beautifully caved.

"Through there in the thown room my lady, the masters are expecting you" said Gianna the receptionist.

I thanked her before pushing the double doors open and watched as my brothers turned towards the door looking for the intruder only to see huge smiles spread across their faces as they saw it was me.

"Ah sister, you have finally returned. You have no idea how much we have missed you bubbly presence that brought so much light into our lives" Aro said smiling broadly at me

"I have missed you as well brothers and couldn't wait for my return, i would love for you to meet the twins Jane and Alec who had become like my young brother and sister who i had grown to love and care for" i said before turning to the twins and smiling asuringly trying to relax their nerves of meeting my older brothers

"it's a pleasure to meet you masters" said Jane and Alec at the same time bowing their heads in respect for my brothers

"At last we meet, Bella has told us many wonderful things of you to and how dearly she loved you" said Marcus smiling kindly at them which i was glad for as i saw their tense shoulders slowly start to relax.

"Bella, i would like to formally introduce you to the guard so they know who you are but first i would like to introduce you to the head of guard and man who was known as the "god of war" from the south where we had crossed paths with him and he had asked to accompany us. He goes my the name of Major Jasper Widlock" said Cauis before i saw the most handsomest man ive ever seen walk up and kneel before my brothers.

"it's a pleasure to meet you Major, im sure you and i will get along just fine" i said looking at him still dazed by his beauty.

"likewise My Lady, it's an honour to meet you and im glad to be at your service" the Major said before looking up at me with those smoldering red eyes that i seemed to have gotten lost in. i felt this instant connection with him that made me believe that him and i were meant to be together as true soul mates. Jasper must of realised this to before taking my hand in his a leaving a soft lingering kiss on my hand that left a tingling sensation.

Jasper and i soon started spending many days together. we often sat around the lake or under the grape tree or walked around the beautiful rose garden which was our favourite place. my brothers werent to happy about me finding my soul mate and often tried sending jasper away on missions but that plan soon backfired when they had saw how much pain i was in whenever jasper was far away from me. After a long talk with my brothers they soon learnt to eccept jasper and i together.

The Volturi won the war against the romans therefore my brothers becoming the new leaders of the vampire world which im glad for knowing that at least no innocent humans would suffer through the romans.

My brothers soon announced me as the Volturi princess and next in kin if something were to happen to any of my brothers that i would become the next leader though i prayed nothing like that would ever happen.

A few years after that Jasper had finally popped the question after asking my brothers promision to marry me and of course i gladly accepted. The ceremony was beautiful and soon after Jasper and i left for a year for our honeymoon to spend some quality time together which we both really enjoyed. I had come to love jasper and not only my soul mate but my best friend as well. He's always so protective and supportive over me. He's very passionate and caring to me and most of all he loves me for who i am.

Jasper and i spent decades with the Volturi but sometimes we also liked to spend time away from everything and just be with each other. My brothers and i's relationship as become strong and unbreakable and i couldn't imagine life without them at times. Ive never regretted this new life as im surrounded by people i love and care for dearly which is the most important thing i could ever ask for.

That soon all changed when the Volturi received a letter from the last remaining two Roman leaders who had run away from the battle once they saw that they were going to lose. The letter had stated that they had built an army and were coming to reclaim what was rightfully theirs. My brothers and Jaspers seemed to be frantically trying to assemble the guard once they had received that letter.

The war had caused many fights between Jasper, my brothers and myself due to them ordering me to stay in the castle and not take part in the war. I had been so tired of them not believing in me knowing that i was probably the most powerful vampire out there. We had finally come to an agreement that my brothers, Jasper and the guard would go to war with the romans and i would stay along with jane and alec and protect the castle just incase they sent a few vampires out here to destroy our home. I honestly hated the idea of being away from jasper when something serious like this would be taking place but i knew someone had to take care of our home. I just couldn't shake off the bad feeling that something bad was going to happen and i hated that feeling.

The battle day had come and i had been extremely nervous not knowing the outcome of what would happen. i spend the whole morning clinging onto Jasper telling him i loved him over and over. By sundown my brothers, Jasper and the guard were leaving to meet the romans at the big field and prepare for battle. i hugged my brothers and shared a passionate with kiss with jasper before i watched them run off towards the battle field.

I stood on the balcony looking out into the night and watched to see if anyone dared enter the castle. hours went by and their was no sign of any movement though i could see smoke coming rising from was i knew was the battle field. i just prayed that Jasper and my brothers would be alright. The twins came out to stand with me and i held them tightly to my side waiting for everyone to come home.

Hours had gone by and i slowly started to see some of the guard coming back, a few of them were holding one of their arms that must have been ripped off. i quickly ran down to the front door and swung it open hoping to catch eye of my brothers or jasper but i never saw them come out of the treeline. i saw one our most trusted guards felix walk up with a look of pure sadness and then i knew something wasnt right, i just couldnt bring bring myself to think that my brothers or jasper weren't coming back.

"Felix what happened? where is Jasper and my brothers" i asked as i struggled to see him probably due to the the venom that started to form around my eyelids.

'Im so sorry my lady but they didn't make it, we tried to get the them in time but we couldn't. the Romans had someone who had a special gift that with one touch he could light you on fire. By the time we got there it was too late. That vampire had touched the masters and jasper setting them alight. Renata manged to shield herself and sneak up on him and rip his head off before throwing it in the fire along with his body. we managed to kill the roman leaders as well as their guard but we couldn't save the masters and jasper which we are extremely sorry my lady. They were great leaders and we pledge our life and service to you as our new mistress" said Felix

I couldn't think straight anymore and i fell to my knees sobbing uncontrollably knowing that i had lost my brothers along with my one and only love.. my Jasper, my soul mate.

* * *

I came out of those thoughts that would forever haunt me but jane and Alec calling my name while looking at me with sympathy and sadness knowing i had been thinking about the day that i had lost everything.

"Mistress, matters need to be attended to and we would like to know who you would be sending outside the castle for the yearly inspections" said Jane in a soft voice

I knew it was time to get back to my daily duties and push those painful thoughts out of my mind and back to the real world, i thought sadly to myself.

**I hope everyone has enjoyed chapter 1 and i would really like to hear your opinion and what you think of the story so far so get reviewing people :) Will update in a few days time.  
**


End file.
